Angels Dont Cry
by DreamyDreamin
Summary: Ever wish you could have love?I never did..yet I found it in th emost magical of ways..itzy..bitzy problem though..he is the unlimate rockstar and I just wanted a SummerJob.This is my story..BillKaulitz/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapther 1:So it begins

Why tell you I wasnt a crazy for him?Why tell you I never think about him?Why tell you his eyes never cross my mind?Why tell you I hardly cared?..Why tell you I didnt fall???...Because if I did...I´ll be lying...not only to you but to myself .I´m Annelise and this is my story...

It seens like a while ago since it happen and perhaps the fact that every second feels like an hour,that ever minute feels like a day..that every day feels like weeks..and weeks like moths..and months like years...make it a way back when story..but the truth is..is only been a month..actually I think it´ll be a month temorrow or the next day maybe..sincerely I lost track of time..I deduce is one of the symptons that clearly indicate a broken heart..but what can I do?..there is no heavenly prescription that could possibly cure it...I know the illness yet not the cure..some will recommend time...others a new guy..possibly a new hobby..I dont know join the circus or something.I went with the first one...yeah turns out is not working out for me...I´m stuck in time.

Believe it or not not so long ago I was just a normal girl. Going to school, going to parties,talking about who´s hot and who´s not, freaking out about college and having those awkward conversations with mom that somehow came a little more natural at the lunch table with the friends...Yeah...life was a bless back them..and why not..I just didnt care...There were no rummors to worry about..or a boy to give explanations to..hell there was lots of freedom and quite the time to waste...Why will anything change right?...Well, the sphere of life spins a lot and sometimes one of those twists can affect you...or in this case it affected me...You are probably wondering..What happen??Did you discover you were the heiress to a big forture..or maybe the princess of some foreign country?...Nah..nothing like that..I discover something oh right..a feeling to be a little more specific..one I just knew by name yet my heart was nonchalant to it...To be honest I wish it had stayed that way...My whole life I had choosen to ignore it..everyone wanted it..everyone look for it..I simply wasnt interested....Oh yeah..when you dont want something..someway, somehow it just happens..and I got what I never even contemplate or even crave for...I discover it just like that and kinda got trap with it forever..what feeling I´m talkign about?..Well nothing big really...just LOVE!!!!

I remember how it all started. Back in the 11th grade..well it was more like the end of the of the year so I guess that made me a Senior already...but let´s stay with junior I like to keep me young... Anyways back to the story. It was perhaps two weeks before school was out that I decided to start looking for a Summer Job, after all the new Sidekick had come out and it had my name all over it...along with a pretty high price too so there was no options..if I wanted it I had to break a sweat or two...That was okay with me, it will mean much more if I had to work for it and I would probably take better care of it if I had to earn it..basically I will make sure this one didnt fell in the toilet like the last one ..a new phone was the goal and the plan was to get a job...Surprisinly I found one quickly.. I guess all those hours of working in the Office for free and doing community service at the Senior Center finally paid off...But no, it wasnt a office job that I got..my community service hours seen far more exclusive so I got stuck with hard work..break my back for the man was probably their motto. Still I was happy I got the job...It was at a Marriot Hotel, Downtown..not to far away from home...My best friend´s mom works there so she pulled some strings..but the rest was all me...With the school year almost over and a summer job secure, the months ahead were destined to be incredible..oh and they were alright..You have no idea.

Now I bet you want me to tell you more than that..oh let´s push foward to the day I met him...oh yeah there is a him..who in the blue hell will think this had nothing to do with a boy..it´s always about a damn boy..and this story is not different at back to that day..THE DAY..one I wish I could erase...along with the ones that followed.

**Flashback**

**May 28,2009**

_It was just a normal day..Just a few days back I had got my Summer Job and today I was gonna check it out..some sorta of trainning I believe..The bell rang at 2:35 sharp and the halls filled with people for the last time that day...I got out of my class a few minutes later like always..I figure my Phyc tearcher´s clever lines are so memorable it was worth the extra minutes...I walked down the hall as the sound of lockers closing acompany the air like a melodious tune and for the past three years it had become kinda my theme song...Click Click Boom! Immediately after exiting I made my way to my car..an old school Mustang I called baby..even when I wasnt much into cars I had always had a thing for muscle cars so imagine my reaction the day I got such a cool ride..After unlocking the car I got in, droping my bag in the passenger seat ever so slightly it barely made any sounds.I turned the engine on and close the door..and as much as I love the sound of the motor I needed some music..so I turned on the radio and tunned in to a local station that offered about any kind of music which was pretty much what I was into..nothing very specific._

_The drive to what will be my home away from home for the entire summer took little time..Of course the hotel was near by and I always find a way to avoid the afternoon´s crazy traffic..I can always work my way out of rush hour which is weird considering I blowed up a few airbags before I learned to accelarate, slow down and park..I guess I learned from the bumps..When I finally got to the hotel I encounter myself with quite a hard task to achieve..finding a parking spot..somehow the area seen more crowded today..I deduced there was maybe a convention or something going on..After a few minutes that seen like forever I found a spot and got settle.I would have just gone in but I still have haft an hour to go and fixing my make-up wouldnt hurt..I secretly hope they didnt mind the smoky-eye look because there was nothing I could do to hide the brown pacthes adorning my eyes which matched my eye-shadow as well....brown on brown..a little risky..I have a thing for risks...After the make-up retouch I decided I was ready to go..and why not..the look was decent...some will have said I could have gone without the scarf, or possibly the single fingerless, lace glove in my right hand but I wasnt about to change..with me it´s simple..what you see is what you get and I might as well show you what you are getting._

_Walking towards the hotel entrance I swear I could feel a weird vibe..like if there was a timing bomb about to explote..The place was more crowded than usual but I didnt bother to wonder why...I figured it was the nerves..only I wasnt nervious..For a moment I think I saw the floor vibrate, I looked up to see a big group of girls running..I seriously thought it was a marathon but I change that theory as soon as I felt them comming my a way...Liek a tsunami the huge group of girls went right through me before I could even move and if that wasnt an off they were screamming like crazy..which made me just a little dizzy..I figured it wasnt just the screamming but the combination of that and being thrown around like a footbal...After the wave of girls passed by, barely leaving me in one piece, I manage to retrive my quest and started to once again walk to the hotel but not before someone approach me._

_´´Hey, you!´´.I heard someone shout from behind.I turned around to find a very sweet looking girl of about fourteen walking my way._

_´´Yeah, What´s up?´´.I replay wondering what she had approach me for._

_´´Is this the Marriot were Tokio Hotel is staying at?´´.She asked eagerly as if her life depended on my answer._

_´´I´m sorry´´.I apologized.´´I dont know what you are talking about´´._

_´´Oh, it´s okay´´.She reply sadly.´´I probably got the hotel wrong´´._

_´´Yeah, maybe´´.I started walking again but just as I did so I was meet with an excruchating scream comming from the girl.I turned around almost automatically, asuming the worst only to watch the girl run pass me as fast as lighting.I stumble before regainning control once again._

_´´Oh my God´´.The strange girl shouted as she approach the hotel´s entrance.´´Tom, you are so hot´´._

_´´Bill, marry me´´.I heard someone ferther into the hotel scream.´´I love you!´´_

_I couldnt help but laugh while mouthing the word what? quite a few times to nobody but myself...Yet the -what- soon turned into an -oh no- when I saw the same group of girls exiting the building and once again approaching my way...I could have sustained the injuries the first time but a second one will have seriosuly put me in a hospital bed...so I panicked....But it was too late to move aside and the second haft of this agressive football game begun..I assume there was a touchdown cuz I remenber hitting the floor at some point...After what were probably the worst minutes of my life the amount of bumps I was taking diminished and my vision started to clear..soon the area did as well..After regainning what I assume were basic motor skills and conciousness I started to walk towards the entrance once more..hell getting there was starting to feel like Mission Impossible..you know, without Tom Cruise._

_To my surprise I made to to the doors with no futher bumps and I was very glad about that.I made it through the entrance safetly which I appreciate, but as soon as I enter the hotel lobby I saw two huge guys walking towards me...the no-so-happy look pasted to their faces.I attemped to back down, even run, but they were by my side before I could make the sligtest move.I looked at them stunned..they just shot agravited looks my way..which had me confused..what had I done wrong?I knew there was no such thing as Human-Football but I had not ask to be the ball..so other than that, what crime had I commited?_

_´´What?´´.I asked curiously while a nervious smile adorned my face._

_´´You cannot come in here miss.´´.Said the taller man._

_´´What are you talking about?´´.I asked confused.´´I...I have something I need to do..._

_´´Oh no you dont´´.Just like that I had been cut off._

_´´Yeah...I DO!´´I replied, a little bit of anger showing in my voice._

_´´That is it..let´s go!´´.With those very words they lifted me up and started carring me out but not before I put up a front._

_´´Let me go´´.I screamed.´´I worked here you idiots´´._

_´´What´s going on here?´´.I heard someone shout in quite a thick accent._

_´´Put me down´´I continue to scream while kicking just as hard..unfortunaly all went unoticed._

_´´This one is triying to sneak in´´.Said the smaller one of the bullies holding me captive._

_´´Not..I´m not!´´.I shouted._

_´´Whoa...wait...put her down guys´´.I heard another someone said this one with a thicker accent._

_´´Are you sure?´´.Asked one of the man._

_´´Yes´´.Was the simple replied and after such magic words they stopped the yanking and put me down and to be honest I had never been so glad to have my feet on the ground._

_I immediately started to fix my hair and clothes after all the incident wasnt going to ruin my original plans for the day...though before I did any of that I was planning to get on the face of whoever was responsible for what they had just done to me and sure as hell give that jerk a piece of my mind and if I was gonna put someone down I was gonna look hot doing it._

_´´Are you okay?´´.I heard the same someone who had pretty much save me, sounding kinda concerned_

_´´Does it look like I´m?´´.I replied and turn around to find two guys looking back at were like nothing I had ever much straight out of a teen magazine which unlike many others made me kinda sick._

_´´We apologized for that miss...Tobi and Robert here are just looking out for us´´.Said a dark-haired guy who wore a peculiar pair of glases and carried a pair of drumsticks._

_´´That´s ironic´´.I replied.´´You know, condidering that after what they just did they should be looking out for themselves´´._

_´´Hey, now there is no need to get crazy here´´.Said the brown-haired guy next who I had decuded by now was probably a drummer.´´I´m sure we can solve this..somehow´´._

_´´Let´s..see´´.I look down at my wrist as if checking the time, though there was no watch there.´´I´m late..and probably jobless now because of all this ..so tell me how you are gonna solve that one Einstein!´´._

_´´Late?´´Asked the drummer.´´Late for what?´´_

_´´Didnt you just heard me!´´.I said growing more impacient by the second.´´I´m late to my job..well what will be my job..but that boat probably has sailed by now..thank you very much!´´_

_´´Where do you work at?´´.I heard the brown-haired guy asked._

_´´Here´´.I replied.´´I´m suppose to start working here´´._

_´´Oh please...they all say the same.´´.Protested the taller of the two who had harrass me a few minutes ago.´´I´m tired of hearing this story´´._

_´´Excuse me?´´.I replied.´´Are you triying to imply that I´m liying?´´._

_´´No.´´He answer.´´I saying you are´´._

_´´I´m not liying!´´I almost scream out, to be honest the situation was puttign my blood to boil.´´I got a job here for the summer and I can prove it´´._

_´´Gustav can we just take this one out?´´.Pleaded the shorter of the two man.´´You know how this goes..posibilities are she is liying like the rest of them´´._

_´´If you lay a finger on my again I swear you will get hurt.´´I retorted._

_´´Oh hell no!´´.Spat the taller one.´´We wont deal with these anymore...girl let´s go´´._

_´´Annelise´´.I heard someone shout my name amd saw , my best friend´s mother comming my way.´´Where have you been..you were supposed to get here a lont time ago´´._

_´´Oh I did´´.I replied camly.´´But this disrespectful pair of bullies decided to restrain me for going anywhere´´._

_´´Wait!´´.Spoke up the brown-haired guy yet again.´´You know her´´._

_´´Yes´´.Replied in a shopisticated manner.´´She is a friend of my daughter and also a future employee here´´._

_´´So she does work here´´.Said Gustav in quite the surprised tone.´´Oh..I´m sorry...we mistake her for a fan´´._

_´´Is quite okay ´´.Replied .´´I understand your predictment´´_

_´´Thank you´´.Gustav replied._

_´´We apologize for all of this´´.Added the brown-haired muscular young man as he turn to me._

_´´Yeah..I bet´´.I replied in a rather furious manner..sure I had win the confrontation but by the look of things my job was at stake considering ´s remarks._

_´´Now..Annelise´´. adressed me.´´I afraid this incident may put your job in the line..yet I´m gonna see what I can do..so if you could stay here while I try to resolve things..´´_

_´´Okay´´.I replied crossing my arms over my chest as I watch my best friend´s mother walk away._

_´´We are really sorry´´.I heard Gustav said._

_´´Yeah..Yeah..like an apology is gonna give me my job back´´.I retorted._

_´´Hey, she never said you had lost your job´´.Added his green-eyed friend._

_´´I think is pretty evident, dont you think´´.I replied._

_´´Well you gotta understand us´´.Explained Gustav.´´We thought you were a fan´´._

_´´Yeah..I heard you the first time you said it´´.I replied.´´But did it ever cross your mind that maybe I wasnt..you know considering the fact I wasnt screaming like a maniac and the fact that I dont know who the hell you are´´._

_´´Oh..yeah...I guess we didnt think about that´´.Admitted Gustav kinda embarassed._

_´´Yup..I know.I replied and was about to add something else when I heard someone shout._

_I turned my head to see a tall man walking towards the group..He was wearing baggy pants and a t-shirt eight sizes too big, his hair was braided and, his lower lip pierced..He approach the group and was ready to said something but all of a sudden turn to me and look me up and down as if inspecting me. To be honest I felt exposed as his eyes scan me...something about him just screamed bad intentions, and I was quite uncomfortable as he stared....Luckly he stopped, yet the stare was replace by a dirty smirk which to be honest I wasnt feeling very much._

_´´Well hello´´.He stated in a flirtatious way.´´I´m Tom´´._

_´´Oh put a sock in it..´´I replied just say he was being too obvious and it disgusted me to a level I wasnt able to describe._

_´´Fiesty´´.He grinned confidently.´´I like that´´_

_I rolled my eyes at his comment...Being in High School for the past three years had made me an expert in all types of boys and the one standing before me at the moment was definatly a type I have deeply studied...I couldnt denied that he was extremedly handsome and why not even sexy in some strange way, but that didnt cover up his cocky personality and superficial traits...Not even the most amazing physical apperance could stop his behavior from being a complete turn off...Yet, I didnt care...I was far too mad to deal with someone like him so I honestly try ignore him no matter the circuntances....Unfortunatly that didnt work out for me._

_I watched as a confident Tom turn to Gustav.´´Now Gustav, do you mind introducing me to your friend here.´´_

_´´Well...´´Replied Gustav in an uncorfortable tone.´´She is not really a friend..we just met...´´_

_´´Her name is Annelise´´.Interrupt the green-eyed guy out of nowhere._

_Tom confidently turn to me with a slight smily in his face.´´Annelise..that´s a sweet, beautiful name..for someone so fiery´´._

_´´Well that´s me´´.I retorted in a sarcastic tone while flashing a fake smile._

_´´Oh common´´.Protested Tom.´´You are in the precense of an International Rockstar..the lead guitarist to Tokio Hotel..not to mention a lady killer..and you are gonna be like that?´´._

_´´I´m sorry´´.I apologize in quite a sarcastic manner then regain the serious tone.´´Is that supposed to impress me..what do you want me to do,crawl to you..wrap myself around your finger or put you up in a pedestal?´´_

_´´No..you dont have to do all of that´´.He retorted but a grin was quick to adorn his face.´´Just the crawling part´´._

_´´Ah, you are sick´´.I spat and turn to leave but was stopped by the sound of ´s voice calling me name._

_I turned around yet again and watch her approach me..She didnt look at all happy..in fact she look rather upset which could probably mean one thing.._

_´´Annelise..I´m so sorry´´.She apologized.´´_

_There...I had lost my Summer Job..._

_´´I lost my job didnt I ´´.I replied in an stressed manner._

_´´I´m afraid so´´.She said sadly._

_´´Oh, thanks anyways for trying to help me ´´.I thanked her but it was pretty obvious I was upset._

_´´Yes..I´m sorry again Annelise´´.She replied.´´Now if you excuse me I have some thing I need to attend´´._

_´´Okay..take care ´´.I shout as she walked away from the group._

_I swear at that moment my world came crashing down..All my hopes for the summer were gone.I had to kiss my SideKick goodbye before I even got to have it...It really sucked for me and I truly felt devistated.I turned my head to see the group of three boys looking at me...Gustav and his Brown-Haired friend were shooting apologenic looks my way..while Tom..well who knew what Tom´s look was all about._

_´´Oh mein gott´´.Gustav exclaimed.´´We are terribly sorry about all of this´´._

_´´Save it´´.I retorted as I started to walk away._

_Were I was goigg I wasnt sure...It wasnt the exit to the hotel I knew that..yet I lost all sense of direction as dissapointed started watching over me, so I embark myself in a quest to nowhere...As I walk I started to lose myself in a millions thoughts and The path ahead suddenly became a blur...Yet, I didnt care..my day had gone from bad to worst..there was nothing else that could make matters worse at these point...I walked and walked without much sense..and for a moment there I was ready to shot down reality for a few seconds not matter the place I was in but that wasnt possible as I found myself hitting something or actually someone..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapther 2: Dubious Miracles

_Whatever I had bump into didnt quite felt like a brick wall..It was neither hard nor sof..It actually felt like frabric, which made wonder if I have increduslody fallen face first to the fancy carpet floor of the hotel..and it was quite possible that I hadnt realize it yet..you know considering that my head had been in space moments prior to the incident..The feeling of the ground under my feet were fast to erase my delirious prediction.I was standing and by the looks of it..still smash agaist was at that moment that I realize my eyes had been closed..I guessed the sudden impact was probably the cause for such reaction.I slowly started to open my eyes and as I did so I found my self facing the mysterious piece I had clash into. My theory wasnt at all wrong..I had crash into fabric and by fabric I ment clothing.I couldnt help but to stare at what I deduced was a leather jacket..to be honest it was really stylish..and pretty catchy to anyone´s eyes...the design..the texture..the sparkles..it was definatly worthy of New York´s Fashion Week, if I was to be asked._

_After examining the jacket, that for some reason had not manage to step away I decided to look up and see for myself who did the sophisticated, fashionable piece of clothing belonged to.I Did look up, and I found a pair of eyes staring back at me..It was only normal to notice the smoky, black makeup adorning those eyes at first glance...but that fact was inrrelevant at that moment.I was completetly mesmerized...it was almost a magnetic feeling...but of course that always happens when you look at someone straight in the eyes so not surprise there..it was more the aberrant intensity with what they follow my gaze that allure me for a mere second or so... Yet the eternal moment narrow down to about five seconds and not surprise I was the first to snap._

_I backed away as quickly as I realize the brown irises I had locked a stare with belong to a person.I was quite surprise I didnt concieve that until that moment, but I guess it was the shock from such a abrupt journey back to reality that cause such delay to my cognitive system.I looked up once again after regainning full awereness of my surroundings and found myself meeting eyes yet again with the creature I had clash with...but this time it was full view..It was a guy...I think...He was really tall...that surely explained why I had crash into his chest...well, it was better than bumping heads I supposed..His hair was jet black....a little bit velvet from my view but unquestionnably the darkest shade there could be..I should now..I have been in Cosmetology for the past three years of High School..yeah I got stuck with an International Studies School...his black mane was style in a deviant yet unique way..it consisted of the biggest mohawk I had ever seen...the spiky hair was standing high..and probably over four inches tall..this made me wonder just how much hairspray had to be used to get all that crest to stay up..I decuded from two to three bottles of the paralizing liquid. As I continue my inspection..my eyes travel once again to his face..there I notice the dark makeup covering his eyes..It was definatly a faboulous application...the pattern was captivating in a deadly way..but the risk paid off because it gave the eyes all the limelight they could possibly desire..After turning my attention to others features I noticed that his right eyebrow was pierced..the metalic piece shining agaist the light...As my eyes scan ferther I came in view of a pair of full lips curved into razy angle..From there my eyes found their way to his outfit which was extremetly pretentious..Dark shaded skinny jeans..and I mean skin tight skiny jeans...the jacket I had come in contact with, and accesories like leather gloves, bracelets, rings and necklaces...from head to toe the extravagant character was surely a lot to take in._

_If Gustav and his friend look like they had been reap of the pages of J-14 Magazine and Tom probably out of GQ Magazine..the guy before me seen like a combination of Rolling Stones,Vogue and Seventeen all together..Yeah, well people on those pages didnt interested much..there was nothing fascinating about skiny models or deceitful celebreties...absolutly nothing..The one before at the moment didnt quite struke me as much but another one of those who wish to stand out in a crownd and much likely suceed in it..._

_´´I´m sorry´´.He finally spoke in quite a sloppy English._

_´´Yeah...indeed you are´´.I retorted._

_´´Oh..um´´.He replied.´´I..´´_

_He opened his mouth to say something but grew silent as I started to suddenly walk away leaving him there with the words in his mouth...soon he was the only in the hallway as I dissapear behind a door..._

_

* * *

_

Yeah..not so much of a magical first meeting right..nothing outta of a romantic movie..definatly not material for a ´´The Notebook´´ sequel....Many would said I was extremetly rude..even cold and cruel..yeah well...no kidding that´s me rigth there...judging by his accent I had deduced he was part of the little duo that cost me my job and the pervert who stalked me...the last thing I needed was to be the victim of another one of the those so I scaped before insult was added to injury. My reaction was really drastic..I can admit it..but at that moment it was all my mind had set out to do...and maybe if the multiple times that were to come I had adquire about the same attitute I wouldnt be in the hole I´m right now...

After that horrible day I was devistated but in some way still motivated and for the days to come I try looking for another job nonstop..pushing every thought of what had happen that day at the Marriot and my lost opportunity ferther and ferther into the corners of my mind.I just figure getting upset over it was not worth my time, besides it wasnt about to solve anything...there was no reason to go paranoid..something will show up sooner or later...Hopes werent as high as the end of the school year approached in slow pace and I found my self still jobless...what was I to do??...I couldnt possibly stay home all summer long doing absolutly nothing with me life..there was no self improvement in laying around watching tv or browsing the internet all day..but as the days passed that seen like the only option I had , I couldnt bring myself to quit and accept the situation..why??..Because I hate giving up..I hate to have to quit...I´m not a quiter..that isnt me..so of course agaist my better judgement I holded on to every little bit of hope...and it paid off on the most surprising of ways..simply spontaniously...

**June 1, 2009**

_I got home around 12:30..with final exams in progress we got release from school really early and after dropping my little sister off at a friend´s house it was off to home sweet home...I walked in to find myself alone which brought a smile to my face..to be honest being alone is a feeling I enyoy very much..I´m a people person dont get me wrong..yet I love my lonliness far too much and any chance I get for a little alone time I manage to enyoy to it´s max.I dropped my stuff over my bed and did a quick close change...I walk out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a red tanktop..not really my style..way too plain, but it was perfect for the task I had to go after...Oh yeah..the task was to clean my house..some would say there was no need to go clean freak...but I felt the need to do something rather than laying around..after all I apparently had a whole summer to do that..it was best to make myself useful...Unlike many I secretly enyoyed cleaning at times..my mon uses cleaning as a way to release stress and over the years I found out that such odd methods really did work..and considering I was under stress do to my current unemployment I decided cleaning what´s the next best thing to feel just a little bit of peace..._

_The moment I finished cleaning my now shiny and clean house..I drown into the couch as exhaustion washed over me..That was it..I just laid there for what seen like forever..and of course ended up falling sleep..which was quite odd considering that I cant never fall asleep when the sun is out.I figured the combination of both mental and physical consumption, plus a spicy ingredient I like call stress were the main cause of my sudden embark to dreamland...I enyoyed my peaceful sleep to the fullest and wouldnt have mind to keep it that way but an annoying sound right next to my ear was soon to wake me.I opened my eyes slowly trying to ajust my eyes to the bright lights in the room..which took quite some time..After welcoming the world around me with fully opened eyes I sat up and immediately turned my my head in the direction of the disturbing sound that invaded my dreams...I turned completely and soon spoted my cell phone buzzing with loud music in top of the glass cofee table.I was quick to take a hold of the device and stare at the bright screen to find a number I wasnt familiar with staring back at me...immediately I dropped the phone back in the table and let it seat there until nothing but silence was felt...taking prank calls after waking from a nap..that could only mean a quick snap agaist the innocent, childlish person in the other side of the line...Even I wasnt that cruel..._

_I got up fromt he couch with clear intentions of taking a shower but such plans were interrupted once my phone started to ring yet again.I sighed as I kept my mind in the quest that will take me to hot water and steam were promises of complete relaxation laid...I was almost there yet as I reached the door I stopped in my tracks because for some odd reason I just felt like it...maybe it was curiosity getting the best of me but I could not help myself and started to walk back to my living room..as I reached my destination I stared yet again at the Sidekick laying over the shiny glass..the sound of it´s music still invading my earns and a voice inside my head yelling me to take the call..so I did..I grabbed my cell and without thinking twice pressed answer and holded the device up to my ear..._

_´´Hello?´´I answered cautionsly._

_´´Is this Annelise?´´Asked a deep voice in the other end._

_´´Yes´´.I replied advisedly._

_´´Oh good, I´m glad to finally get a hold of you!´´.He sure sounded relieve._

_´´Um..how can I help you?´´I asked politely._

_´´Yes..I´m calling from DownTown´´.He said enthusiatically._

_´´Oh..yeah..is this about me possibly speeding?´´.I asked nerviously.´´Because I have a perfectly good explanation for going 20 over the speed limit in certain ocassions...which are very few if I may add..´´_

_´´What?´´.I heard in the other line.´´No, no miss..I´m calling from the DownTown´s Marriot Hotel..´´._

_´´Oh..´´Was my simple replied._

_´´You were in our quaters a few day back with intentions of getting a job...´´.He added.´´That was you right?_

_´´Yes, yes´´.I replied.´´It was me´´._

_´´Well..I just called to inform you that we are interested in offering you a job here´´.He replied.´´A second chance if you will..´´_

_´´Really?´´.I asked surprised.´´This isnt a joke, right?´´._

_´´Not at all Miss´´.He added.´´We are very serious about the matter´´_

_´´Oh, awsome!´´.I exclaimed as my voice filled with excitement.´´I´m so happy you dedided to reconsider´´._

_´´Yes, we are as well´´.He replied.´´Now, I know this is a little precipated but if we could schedule a metting for today at approximatly 6:30.. ´´._

_´´Oh yeah..yeah..no problem´´.I interrupted.´´I can make it.´´_

_´´Great´´.He replied.´´Then 6:30 at the front desk it is..´´_

_´´I´ll be there´´I assured him._

_´´Wonderful´´.He spoke.´´Goodbye, Miss Annelise´´._

_´´Goodbye´´.I replied as I hanged the phone._

_I placed my phone back in the table and for a quick second let out a scream of happiness.I´ve always been expressive about my emotions and what better way than to screaming it..specially when nobody was around..for days now I have sink into myself and was starting to feel rather useless and now that little candle of hope was lighted up once again and it couldnt possibly bring more joy to me..Sure I had consider that the call could have been a joke but I was good at sensing one of those..let´s just say it´s easy to spot one´s type..the gentleman that called sounded far to proffesional and mature to be a silly teenager besides I had not mention the inccident to any of my friends so it was impossible for them to know such information..After screaming and then delibirating...I push any doubts outta of my mind when I reach the conclusion that the called was legit..vanishing also those thoughts of a jobless summer and last´s years Sidekick..and let myself comteplate the thought of some money in my pocket and the latest piece of technology..but it wasnt just a thought..it seen more like the future..._

_I looked up to check the shiny clock in my wall indicating it was nearly 5:00 and immediately raced to the bathroom for a quick shower..After what was probably the fastest shower I had taken in my life I got ready to choose my wardrobe but was soon to realize there was no time for a delibation so I upted for the first thing in sight..a pair of skinny jeans under a short oversized black and pink dress held tightly to my waist by a leather belt..the first pair of converse I laid eyes on and a pair of leather gloves to match my belt..yeah I have always been addicted to gloves..After getting dressed I let my hair loose..brushed it a little and proceed to makeup which consisted of just a little bit of eyeliner,marcara, black eye shadow,mascara,a little blush,mascara,plain lipstick and mascara once again..Following the most unasual makeup application I hasted outta the room grabbing my keys and phone in the way out and proceeding to exit my house._

_The air outside was cool which was deviant considering summer was right around the corner but I guessed spring was somehow fighting to stay a little longer..I walked to my car,unlocked the door and got inside in a quick second...looking down at my cell phone the time indicated 5:55 which gave plenty of time to get there.I turned the engine on and speed off with purpuses of only one thing..getting to the Marriot..After driving around and why lie speeding a little I found myself in the familiar parking lot again..This time there was no weird vibe which I was thankful for..no screaming girls..now that was a relieve..I deduded that whovever had draw them here were long gone by now and I was greatful for it because I had a bit of an idea of who they could have been..and I wasnt looking foward to seeing them again.._

_I walked towards the hotel with no signs of danger in sight..I guessed this time I was gonna make it without the slightest problem..such deduction was proved right as I made it past the front doors..As I step inside I stopped to take a look around..the elegant salon sure look tranquil for the moment being..perhaps it was the old, yet shophisticated european decor that gave it such a mellow vibe, or the abumdance of serene lighting around the room..even the soft music playing in the background..either way the place was magnificent and worthy of the admiration I had just gave it.I scan the room and was quick to find the front desk..With no ferther delay I started walking it´s way and soon found myself ringing that service bell.A petite blonde was rapidly there to greet me..._

_´´Welcome to the Marriot´´.She squeaked in a fake british accent.´´How can I help you today?´´._

_´´Yes..I´m supposed to meet someone here´´.I replied.´´Is about a job´´._

_´´Oh..no Miss..we havent contact anyone for jobs´´.She denied.´´We are actually fully equipped with personal..perhaps you got he wrong hotel?´´_

_´´No..that´s not possible..´´I retorted dismally.´´I was just contacted this afternoon...from here I´m sure..´´_

_´´If you were to be here I would have surely been informed about it´´.She added.´´I´m afraid you have made a mistake´´._

_´´Are you sure?´´.I asked sadly._

_´´Yes..positive´´.She replied.´´I´m sorry Miss´´._

_´´Are you kidding me!´´I exclaimed to nobody specifically while turning around and leaning back agaist the gigantic wooden desk..running a few fingers through my wavy hair in signs of fustration._

_´´Um..excuse me´´.I heard a male voice assert._

_For some reason I recognize that voice from somewhere..looking up I spotted the familiar face to who´s the particular voice belong..It was Gustav..his green-eye friend standing behind him..yeah I was quick to recognize them..after all it was hard to forget about the pair who cost me my job..it was all that had cloud my mind for the past few days.I looked at them skeptically..wondering why had they come up to me..suddenly a wave of realization washed over me..they were here because they knew I was there....there was no way they would recognize me when they barely saw me..or knew me..besides the dissapointed had oblige me to hide my face minutes prior so it was impossible for then to spot me unless they were really looking..After prossesing such thought..the surprised started to transform into anger..I have been set up..I was the object of a cruel joke..and me crying wasnt the way to go..boiling with rage was the option to take..and the two before were gonna pay.._

_´´You!´´I demanded.´´Who the hell do you think you are to play me like this!´´_

_´´What?´´.Gustav exclaimed.´´No, you got it all wrong´´_

_´´Gotta it all wrong...´´.I retorted.´´Then explain to me how you knew I´ll be here..huh!´´_

_´´Um..´´Mumbled Gustav before looking at his friend.´´Explain it to her Georg´´._

_´´Well..we called..´´.He started.´´Hoping..that you´ll come...´´_

_´´For what!´´.I screamed.´´Didnt you had an off with costing me my job...you had to keep messing with me like I´m nothing!..´´_

_´´No, no´´He replied._

_´´Are you rockstars so bored with your photoshoots, magazine covers and concerts that you have to make someone´s life miserable just to entertain yourselfs!´´.I snapped_

_´´No..that is no it..´´Gustav said_

_´´Are you so tired of the screaming girls wanting you that you choose to amuse yourself by playing me!´´I interrupted._

_´´NO!´´Georg exclaimed suddenly which cause some heads in the lobby to turn._

_´´We felt bad about what happen´´.Gustav explained.´´We wanted to make it up´´_

_´´By setting this up´´.I asked.´´Not the way to go guys..´´_

_´´Nein..´´.Replied Georg.´´That we set up so we could get you to come´´_

_´´Oh..´´I stated.´´Well.._

_I was about to said something when I heard yet another familiar voice..this one made my stomatch turn...I felt the disgusting feeling raising up to my throat as I watch him walked towards the group with that dangerous smirk I had come to know very well..that wild presence that you´ll love to hate but hate to love..that decieving twinkle in the eyes that only covered up am empty heart..the swagger and senxuality with what his lips move as he bit them and of course the tentative yet forbidden sound of his sensual voice..._

_´´Hey baby..´´Tom flirted.´´I knew you´ll come crawling back to me´´._

_´´Bite me Tom!´´.I retorted_

_´´My pleasure..´´.He replied.´´Just say where..´´_

_´´Ugh, you are disgusting!´´I stated._

_´´Some will say that´s one of my best qualities babe..´´.He added.´´But I can show you better than I can tell you´´._

_´´Not gonna happen´´.I retorted.´´If in me depends is just you and your hand tonight´´._

_´´Oh..I love it when you play hard to get!´´.He confessed.´´It´s so sexy!´´_

_´´Yeah..I bet´´.I said sarcastically whil crossing my arms over my chest._

_´´Common baby...dont hide it´´.He insisted.´´I know you want me..YOU..know you want me´´._

_That was all..I had an off his phatetic games so I snapped at the Playboy before me..._

_´´Okay that´s it..I had it´´.I snapped.´´I´m gone´´._

_´´Whoa..no wait!´´Georg urged._

_´´Hell to the no´´.I stated.´´I´m not dealing with him anymore´´._

_´´Dont go...´´.Gustav said.´´Hear us out´´_

_´´Oh..no´´.I retorted.´´I have heard just about an off´´._

_´´But you didnt get to hear what we brought you here for´´Georg stated_

_´´Okay spit it out´´.I gave up.´´And make it quick´´_

_´´Well..we felt really bad about costing you the job´´.Started Georg_

_´´Yeah..we really didnt meant for that to happen..´´Continued Gustav_

_´´Okay..fine´´.I replied.´´I understand..apology accepted..´´_

_´´Not that´s not it´´.Interrupted Georg.´´An apology alone wont cut it..´´_

_´´We brought you here to make up for what we did´´Stated Gustav_

_´´Okay..´´I replied while getting just a little confuse._

_´´We have a proposition....´´Georg firmly stated.._


End file.
